Shugo Chara Revolution !
by Atari Aita
Summary: Amu, mempunyai impian menjadi artis gara-gara 'terpesona' dengan Tsukishima Kirari. Dengan bantuan Utau dan SHIPS, Amu bukannya menjadi artis, malah menjadi dancer...bersama Nagihiko!


**SHUGO CHARA REVOLUTION !**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer** : Shugo Chara by PEACH-PIT and Kirarin Revolution by Nakahara An

* * *

"_Dan ini dia… Tsukishima Kirari dengan lagu Kirarin Revoluton !"_

Seorang gadis-mungkin kira-kira berumur 14tahun menatap layar TV itu dengan mulut menganga saking terpesonanya dengan Tsukishima Kirari. Sampai-sampai dia nggak sadar kalau mulutnya sudah memproduksi air liur berlebih, alias NGECES!

"Amuuuu!" tiba-tiba suara dari seorang gadis juga, bedanya dia lebih tua 2 tahun. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Amu' itu menoleh dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi air liur.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kan, kamu boleh saja melototin Tsukishima Kirari sepanjang hari, tapi tidak dengan NGECES! Aku sudah bosan nyuciin seprei bekas air liurmu tau!" sewaktu gadis ini bicara, seperti ada suara petir mengglegar di belakangnya(kayak di komik itu lho).

"Maaf-maaf, habisnya Tsukishima Kirari itu mempesona sekali, sampai aku nggak sadar kalau ngeces. he he.."

"Alasan itu sudah kamu bilang selama 67 kali! Sudah, pokoknya kalau kamu ngeces lagi, kamu bakal kutendang dari apartemen ini!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Amu langsung masang muka melas tingkat tinggi.

"Hueee jangan dong Utauuu! Kalau gitu ntar aku tinggal di mana? Maaf-maaf, aku nggak bakal ngeces lagii."

Utau memandang muka melasnya Amu, dengan menghela nafas panjang dia mengalah.

"Oke, kamu boleh tetap tinggal di sini."  
Amu langsung sujud syukur.

**-SCR-**

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa kamu bela-belain minggat dari rumah lalu datang ke Tokyo sendirian tanpa tujuan. Untung ada aku yang bolehin kamu numpang di apartemenku, kalau enggak?" Utau lagi ber'mani-pedi' di ruang tengah, sementara Amu lagi menonton doramanya Tsukishima Kirari.

"Emmm...Sebenarnya aku ke Tokyo karena mengejar impianku." Amu berkata malu-malu kucing. Utau menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Impian? Bukannya impianmu itu pengen jadi pengantin dengan suami yang keren, tajir, cakep, trus..kinclong?" Utau mencoba mengingat impian masa kecil Amu sewaktu dirinya dan dia masih TK. Ya, Amu dan Utau itu teman masa kecil.(siapa yang nanya, coba?)

"I..itu kan impian waktu aku masih kecil! Impian yang ini beda lagi!"

"Oh, berarti impianmu yang pengen jadi ilmuwan khusus meneliti tentang shugo tama?"

"Aduuh Utau! Itu kan harapanku agar bisa melihat Ran, Miki, dan Suu lagi!"

"Nggak akan bisa lagi, Amu. Kan kamu udah dewasa-meski tubuhmu belum menunjukan gejala-gejala dewasa sih.." Sontak Amu melempar bantal ke wajah Utau.

"H-hei! Mani-pediku belum selesai tauk!"

"Biarin! Huh!" Amu mendengus sambil bersedekap tangan

"Yahh, mulai deh jurus merajukmu. Udah ah! Damai! Trus impianmu apa?"

Amu senyum-senyum sendiri

"Tapi jangan ketawa ya." Kata Amu, akhirnya.

**-SCR-**

"HAH? JADI ARTIS? HUAHAHAHA!" Utau berteriak antara tak percaya dan ingin ketawa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ketawa!"

"Haha sori..haha abisnya hihihi aku nggak nyangka kalo..hahaha kamHAHAHA!" Astaga! Utau jadi gila.

"UH emangnya aneh kalo aku mau jadi artis?"

Utau menahan ketawa sambil memegangi perutnya, "B-bukan itu.. aku cuma nggak nyangka aja. Kan selama ini impianmu aneh-aneh terus..."

"mmmmmm..." Amu menggumam nggak jelas, masih kesal.

"Oh! Gimana kalau aku ajak kamu ke PH-ku?"

Amu langsung melongo

"Eh! Jangan ngeces lho!" Utau mengingatkan.

"Hah? Nggak-nggak... Tapi masa kamu serius sih Utau?"

"Iyalah! Mumpung aku lagi baik nih.."

Perasaan Amu kini seperti melayang-layang, matanya berkunang-kunang, nafasnya naik turun. Tapi bukan karna nyimeng lho!

"So? How's your answer?" Utau memamerkan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih.

Amu memandang Utau, lalu tangan kanannya dikepalkan dan diangkat tinggi. "AKU MAUU!"

**-SCR-**

"UTAU! AKU KETEMU KIM BUM! AKU KETEMU KIM BUM!" Amu menarik-narik baju Utau sambil kegirangan.

"Aaahh! Kampungan sekali kau! Kok Cleaning Service disebut-sebut Kim Bum sih!" Utau menjawab dengan kesal, karena idola favoritnya di BBF disamain dengan CS!

"Loh bukan ya?" Amu menjawab dengan bego.

Kejadian sama persis juga sudah terulang selama 5 kali. Maklum, Amu kan bukan anak Tokye (sebutannya kayak 'Jakarte').

"UTAU! AKU KETEMU ROBERT PATTINSON SAMA TAYLOR LAUTNER!" Kali ini Amu mengguncang-guncang badan Utau.

"Astaga...kali ini siapa CS yang dikira artis sama Amu.." Utau melirik orang yang disebut-sebut Amu 'Robert Pattinson dan Taylor Lautner' versinya. Tapi begitu melihat 2 cowok itu, Utau tambah marah.

"BODOH! ITU DUO SHIPS TAUK!" teriak Utau.

"..Apa? Sheep?"

"SHIPS."

"Soap?" (itu mah sabun)

"LUPAKAN KATA-KATAKU!" Utau sudah menyerah dengan ke'bego'annya Amu.

Karena Utau dan Amu asyik(?) mengobrol, mereka nggak sadar kalau 2 orang yang dibicarakannya menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, Utau! Kok kesini sih? Emangnya kamu ada job hari ini?" Tanya salah seorang anggota SHIPS berambut cokelat.

"Hah? Enggak kok. Aku cuma nganterin temenku ke sini. Biasa, pengen ngelamar jadi artis."

"Apa?" Cowok berambut cokelat itu melirik ke arah Amu, lalu tertawa kecil.

Amu yang tadi diam akhirnya bicara juga, "Kenapa kamu ketawa?"

Cowok itu berhenti tertawa, "Soalnya kamu mirip sama Kirari waktu dulu."

Mata Amu melebar. "KAMU KENAL SAMA TSUKISHIMA KIRARI?"

"Ya iyualah! Hiroto kan satu manajemen sama Tsukishima! Masa kamu nggak tahu?" Utau menyela pembicaraan

"Satu manajemen? Lho, KAMU INI ARTIS YA?" lagi-lagu ke'bego'annya Amu kumat. Cowok bernama Hiroto dan Utau langsung kaget sesaat, tapi sedetik kemudian Hiroto tertawa lagi.

"Benar-benar mirip sama Kirari.." katanya pelan.

Seiji, anggota SHIPS yang satu lagi, tiba-tiba mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Hiro, gimana kalau anak ini kita rekomendasiin sama Pak Muranishi? Kurasa anak ini mempunyai bakat." Seiji menatap Amu sekilas.

"Hmm...tapi kita kan nggak tahu apa bakatnya..." jawab Hiroto

"A..Aku bisa nge-dance!" seru Amu.

"Dance? Wow, jenis dance-nya apa?" tanya Seiji

"Hip-Hop!" jawab Amu dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bicarakan hal ini dengan Pak Muranishi dulu ya. Kamu tunggu sebentar." Seiji dan Hirotopun pergi

"Tunggu Amu! Memangnya kamu bisa dance? Kan Ran sudah nggak ada." tanya Utau

"Fufufufu, lihat ini." Amu mengeluarkan Humpty Dumpty-nya. "Dengan ini, aku bisa character change!"

(a/n : sebenarnya authornya nggak yakin kalau bisa character change tanpa shugo chara. harap maklum, namanya juga fict. hohohohohohoooo)

"...Dasar curaaangg!"

**-SCR-**

"Jadi...Kamu yang bernama Amu Hinamori? Yang direkomendasikan oleh SHIPS?" tanya Pak Muranishi

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan tunjukan bakat dan keahlianmu." Pak Muranishi bersender di kursi putarnya.

Amu segera menyiapkan tape dan lagu 'Hey Mickey' pun terdengar.

Amu menari-nari seperti di Bring It On, melompat-lompat dengan gaya andalan Ran, HOP, STEP, JUMP! Setelah 3 menit, Amu selesai menari, wajahnya tampak sumringah kayak habis B*B.

"J...Jadhi...b-baghaimanaa...penampilankhu..pphaak..." Gara-gara ngos-ngosan, ngomongnya Amu jadi _medok._

Pak Muranishi hanya diam di kursinya, posisinya nunduk dan badannya bergetar. Masa nangis sih?

"ffff...fffffff..." Pak Muranishi mengeluarkan suara aneh. Amu mulai ragu jangan-jangan Pak Muranishi lagi ngeden, soalnya mukanya merah dan tangannya mengepal.

"...Phak?" Ngomongnya Amu masih medok.

"FANTASTIS! SAYA JADI TERHARU!" Pak Muranishi menyeka air matanya dengan saputangan yang nggak tau darimana tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kamu Hinamori! Kamu berbakat!"

"Pak, nama saya bukan Kamu pak, tapi Amu..." Medoknya Amu sudah hilang ternyata.

"Ya itulah maksud saya. Tapi kamu harus memenuhi syarat dulu kalau ingin masuk perusahaan saya."  
"Hah? Syarat apa lagi pak?"

"Kamu harus punya partner."

"Hah? Partner pak?"

"Iya, makanya kamu bawa partner pilihanmu yang tentu saja bisa menari dulu ke sini. Baru saya rekrut."  
"Hah? Partner yang bisa nari pak?"

"IYE! JANGAN HAH HIH HUH TERUS DONG!" tanpa sadar, Pak Muranishi terbawa emosi.

"Ya maap, kan kaget pak."

"Sudah, yang penting, kamu cari partnermu dulu baru ke sini lagi."

**-SCR-**

"Partner?"

"Iya, menurutmu aku harus gimana?"

"Ya, dulu kamu punya temen yang bisa nari nggak? Coba tanya dulu. Siapa tau setuju untuk jadi part..ner..mu..." Utau dan Amu langsung teringat 1 orang yang cocok.

"NAGIHIKO!" jawab mereka serempak.

_di rumah Nagihiko..._

"OGAH!"

"Ayolaaaahhhhh Naaaaaggggiiiiiiiiiiii..." rengek Amu kayak anak kecil minta dibeliin boneka.

"Aku nggak mau jadi artis, Amu!" teriak Nagi

"Eh? Kok gitu? Jadi artis itu enak lho...Ayolahh Nagiii..." Amu mulai memasang 'tatapan mata' memelasnya kepada Nagi. Amu tahu kalau Nagi nggak tahan sama tatapannya dia.

"Ehh uhh ehh ermmm...Baiklah..." Nagi mengalah, Amu menang!

"HOREE! SEBENTAR LAGI AKU JADI ARTISSS...HOREE!"

"Bukan artis, tapi penari...Amu..."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**

* * *

**

**Hello Hello Hello! Atari Aita di sini! Sekarang saya ganti nama!  
**

**Sudah 3 bulan saya tidak menulis, jadi kangeeenn. Ini cerita Crossoverku yang pertama nih. Tapi sengaja saya masukan ke tipe normal, soalnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena ****2 cerita saya sebelumnya,**** THE NECKLACE IS YOUR dan YOUR TRUE FEELINGS mungkin bakal lama saya update. Tapi bukan berarti saya tidak melanjutkan, hanya saja saya belum menyempurnakan plot-plot untuk kedua cerita ini.**

**Untuk cerita SHUGO CHARA REVOLUTION, ****semoga para readers suka ya ! Please RnR  
**


End file.
